Season 1 Episode 7
Intro Tonight, were playing the games that you love to play with your family in a whole new way! Sorry! (Sliders) Scrabble (Flash) Bop It (Boptagon) Cranium Connect 4 (Basketball) The games are bigger, the stakes are higher, and moments are priceless! Right now on, Family Game Night! Families Kelsey's Family "I'm Kelsey and this is my family and we're smart, we're fun and we're gonna win. One of my favorite things to do is ballet. I love to dance. My brother is in a band, he plays trumpet and he plays guitar. My brother is an amazing hockey player. My mom is a great cook and she makes the best chili in the world. I like my dad because he always takes us to the beach. Family Game Night, here we come." Camden's Family "My name is Camden and this is my mom, dad, sister Kenna. My sister and I love to trampoline, she can even do a flip. I love to dance. My dad rocks, he's super competitive. My mom can make loud burps than any of my friends and their parents. We are super competitive. Watch out Family Game Night, here we come." Tonight's Top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Is worth... $17,500! Guess Who? Guess Who... is a graduate of Harvard Law School? (That eliminates me) Guess Who... was born and grew up in Hawaii? Marcy: Obama Was a United States senator before becoming commander-in-chief? Has a wife named Michelle, and is the first African-American U.S. president? I am Barrack Obama Kelsey picks the piggy bank. Camden picks the money bag/ The family with the most money wins a trip to Aruba! Sorry Sliders Round 1 Slider 1, Camden Slides into the 3 zone Slide 1, Kelsey Slides into the 1 zone and bumps Camden's a little Slide 2, Kenna Slides into the 3 zone Slide 2, Kevin Slides into the 3 zone and bumps Kenna back into the 3 zone. Yellow 6, Red 4 Camden's Family wins the first round. Round 2 Slide 1, Marcy Slides into the 5 zone. Slide 1, Debra Bumps Marcy into the 1 zone and slides into the 5 zone. Slide 2, Clark Bumps Debra into the SORRY Zone and slides into the 3 zone. Slide 2, Evan Bumps Clark into the SORRY Zone and slides into the 1 zone. Yellow 1, Red 1 It's a tie but because Camden's family won the first round they win the game. Camden picks the pretzel and wins Video Game Rocker Chairs Scrabble Flash Camden's Family goes first. Letters: MSAET Camden: Same Kelsey: Teams Camden: Meats Kelsey: Steam Camden: Mats Kelsey: Mates Camden: Seat Kelsey: Eats Camden: Tame (4 to win) Kelsey: Tase (Not a word) Camden: Eat (1 to win) Kelsey: Time up Camden: Sat Camden's Family wins Camden picks the soccer ball and wins a Dipping Dots Party Bop It Boptagon Commands in order Round 1 Kick, Whack, Twist, Crash, Honk, Twist, Whack, Twist, Whack, Crash, Honk, Twist, Crash, Twist, Honk, Crash, Shout Camden boped on a shout. (4-3) Round 2 Kick, Twist, Shout, Whack, Rotate, Pull, Whack, Kick, Honk, Honk, Twist, Pull, Kick, Twist, Whack, Pull, Whack, Shout, Whack, Whack, Kick, Honk, Honk, Shout, Kick, Kick, Reverse, Whack, Kick, Twist, Pull, Pull, Whack, Kick, Twist, Pull, Honk, Shout, Kick, Honk, Shout, Shout, Twist Kevin was late on a shout. (3-3) Round 3 Twist, Whack, Pull, Crash, Twist, Pull, Whack, Crash (Repeated twice), Whack, Pull, Crash, Twist, Pull, Whack, Crash, Whack, Pull, Crash, Twist, Pull, Whack, Crash, Pull, Whack, Pull, Crash, Twist Kelsey was late on a crash. (2-3) Round 4 Whack, Whack, Kick, Pull, Pull, Whack, Kick, Whack, Kick, Whack, Kick, Pull, Pull, Whack, Whack, Honk, Rotate, Kick, Twist, Shout, Bop, Kick, Twist, Shout, Twist, Bop, Shout, Twist, Shout, Twist, Kick, Shout, Kick, Shout, Kick, Bop, Kick, Bop Clark was late on a kick. (1-3) Round 5 Shout, 3 Whacks, Twist, Shout, Twist, Rotate, Kick, Kick, Bop, Kick, Pull(Repeated twice), Kick, Crash, Kick, Bop, Kick, Kick, Bop, Crash, Bop, Kick, Crash, Kick, Bop, Crash, Bop, Pull, Rotate, Twist, Twist, Shout, Twist, 3 Honks, Crash, Shout, Honk, Twist Marcy didn't honk and just stood there. Camden's Family wins Camden picks the plane and wins a Vocopro Karaoke System. Cranium Cranium Clay The kids go back stage Creative Cat The parents will have to guess what the kids have sculpted in 15 seconds A correct guess earned 10 points times the number of seconds leftover for a maximum total of 150 points. Round 1 Camden's Family Camden & Kenna: Fire Hydrant Kelsey's Family Kelsey & Kevin: Saxophone (with Music Notes) Neither family got it Round 2 The Parents will draw blindfolded and the kids will have 15 seconds. Camden's Family goes first Camden's Family Debra: Pretzel Evan: Glasses (90) Yellow 90, Red 0 Kelsey's Family Marcy: Candy Cane (40) Clark: Cowboy Hat Yellow 90, Red 40 Camden's Family wins Camden picks the cell phoneand wins a Good Year Blimp ride Connect 4 Basketball Camden's Family goes first Throws Camden: 4 Kelsey: 5 Kenna: 5 Kevin: 3 Debra: 1 Marcy: 4 Evan: 4 Clark :4 Camden: 3 Kelsey: 5 (1 to win) Kenna :3 (1 to win) Kevin :3 Debra :2 Marcy: 5 (Block) Evan: 2 Clark: 4 Camden: 6 Kelsey:1 (1 to win) Kenna: 7 Kevin: 2 (Win) Kelsey picks the soda and wins an Air Hockey Table Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Kelsey's Family goes first. Kelsey has 2 cards. Camden has 5. Kelsey's Family # $710 (Piggy Bank) # $1,500 (Soda) Total: $2210 Camden's Family # $350 (Money Bag) # $530 (Pretzel) # $730 (Soccer Ball) # $5,000 (Plane) (Camden's Family goes to Aruba). # $17,500 (Cell Phone) Total: $24,110 Link Full Episode of s01e07 @ tubitv.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1